1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is related to methods of treating cancer in a mammal with a vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) antagonist in combination with an anti-proliferative agent, and pharmaceutical compositions comprising a VEGF antagonist and an anti-proliferative agent.
2. Description of Related Art
Vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) has been recognized as a primary stimulus of angiogenesis in pathological conditions. Approaches to methods of blocking VEGF include soluble receptor constructs, antisense molecules, RNA aptamers, and antibodies. See, for example, PCT WO/0075319, for a description of VEGF-receptor based trap antagonists.
Anti-neoplastic agents are widely used for the treatment of cancer both alone and in conjunction with surgery and/or radiation. Combination therapies using an anti-VEGF antibody and chemotherapeutic agents, such as paclitaxel (Taxol™), are known (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,219).